


Notti di tempesta

by Duedicoppe



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: mi è semblato di vedele una merisù
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/pseuds/Duedicoppe





	1. Bottiglie e chiacchiere

**La porta della taverna si apre.**

**Si richiude.**

 

Al piano di sopra, Mistral. Terza porta a sinistra.

 

**La figura avvolta nel mantello annuisce, scompare nell'ombra.**

 

_Ma è g-_

 

Non.

lo.

è.

 

_ma..._

 

Ascolta.

 

 

 

Per una volta, avevamo saccheggiato una città, invece che una nave.

Per una volta, invece di mercanti o ufficiali, avevamo un bel gruppo di donnaccole da scambiare con un succoso riscatto.

E in mezzo a quelle sottane che strillano e piagnucolano, una si va a piazzare davanti al capitano e gli fa il discorso più strano che orecchie di filibustiere abbiano mai sentito.

 

_"Capitano, non ho gioielli da darvi e non ho ricchezze da promettere. Sono soltanto una parente povera, allevata per carità, promessa sposa del figlio dei miei defunti zii...il solo parente che mi resti"._

"E di conseguenza è a lui che dovremo chiedere il riscatto, giusto?"

_"Vi prego, no. Qualsiasi cosa ma vi imploro, vi supplico, non rimandatemi indetro. È malvagio... malvagio. L'ho visto torturare gli schiavi, assassinare suo padre, far impazzire sua madre...per me è solo questione di tempo... mi vuole soltanto per distruggermi, per ridurmi ad una marionetta._

_Vendetemi come schiava se dovete ricavare un guadagno, fate di me ciò che più vi piace, ma vi scongiuro, non restituitemi..."_

 

Spedita nella stiva, ad aspettare la sua sorte.

Scambiate di corsa le altre, contro tutti i preziosi che le loro famiglie potevano racimolare alla svelta – ed era più che abbastanza, come bottino, te lo garantisco!

Salpati, più in fretta che potevamo, nel tentativo di schivare la tempesta che ci ha presi comunque.

 

E mentre lottavamo per salvare la nave, dalla stiva venivano quelle urla...dio, credevo che solo all'inferno gridassero così.

Quando abbiamo avuto tempo di occuparcene, il capitano ha aperto la botola e ha sollevato la lanterna.

 

_"No! No! oh, no... le vecchie dicevano che era uno stregone, che per quattro miglia dalla città nessuno poteva dirsi al sicuro... ho sempre cercato di non crederci...mostro... è... sono..._

 

"Bah, sarà anche inondato di lacrime ma a me continua a sembrare un bel faccino. E in fin dei conti, c'è un solo modo di consolare una donna...

A voi la nave, signor Gibbs."

 

Ecco, così è stato.

 

 

 

Ve ne stavate tutti rintanati, a bere e aspettare che passasse la tempesta. Non vi siete chiesti come abbiamo fatto ad arrivare in porto? In piena notte, con quel disastro là fuori e quel maledetto labirinto di scogli da superare? Non ci avete certo mandato un pilota, no?

 

_Beh, no. Non avevamo nemmeno idea che foste lì. Quando vi abbiamo visti entrare...voglio dire, è Capitan Jack Sparrow. Lo sanno tutti che sarebbe capace di assaltare l'inferno e riportare fuori la nave senza nemmeno una bruciacchiatura._

 

Già.

Ma stavolta, ah!, avreste dovuto vederlo! Ha timonato per ore, senza abbassare lo sguardo sulle onde nemmeno una volta. Guardava in alto...

 

_Non ha senso._

 

Lo avrà.

Quando avrai visto.

E lo vedrai prima o poi; sei il nuovo mozzo, giusto?

 

Non la venderemo.

Non la scambieremo.

Non chiederemo un riscatto.

Non lascerà la nave.

 

Non è il passatempo del capitano, è il suo portafortuna.

Il nostro.

 

 

 

_Perché è g..._

 

**Lei**

 

**non**

 

**è**

 

**gobba!**


	2. Saette e soliloquio

Io sono quello che sono.

Ed essendo ciò che sono, non posso che amare la tempesta.

 

Ma dato che tu sei quel che sei, amo ancor più le notti di tempesta.

L'odore del vento, la danza dei fulmini nel buio, mi ricordano ogni volta la prima volta.

 

_Capitano_ , ti chiamo.

Mai per nome.

Solo _Capitano_.

 

E danzo per te, tra i fulmini.

Per l'uomo che mi ha catturata quando sembravo libera.

Per l'uomo che mi ha liberata quando ero prigioniera.

Per l'uomo che mi ha strappato via il nome.

Per l'uomo che mi ha dato il nome del vento.

 

 

 

La seconda tempesta...

sono venuta a cercarti, per dirti che l'equipaggio aveva preso fino all'ultima moneta, all'ultimo gioiello, incendiato tutto.

L'ho visto.

Mi ha vista.

Stava morendo, ma era trionfante. Sicuro di avermi distrutta per sempre, rovinata, uccisa nell'anima, come aveva sempre voluto.

 

Mi hai attirata verso di te.

Hai fatto cadere il cappuccio che mi nascondeva il viso.

Mi hai affondato le mani tra i capelli.

 

Vendicata, due volte.

 

 

 

Ma la prima, ah, la prima tempesta...

Gli occhi bruciano, le ossa sembrano liquefarsi, i muscoli si contraggono come se fossi epilettica, la schiena sanguina, si spacca, esplode.

Urlo, urlo di dolore e terrore.

Singhiozzo, rannicchiata in un angolo, sconvolta. Quando apri la botola della stiva, ti scongiuro di non scendere, di non guardarmi, di non...

 

_"Piccola, sei leggera come una piuma"._

 

piuma...

 

Mani rudi, lente, sicure.

Bocca vorace ed imperiosa.

Altro dolore, ma che dura solo un attimo.

Altre grida, ma quanto diverse.

 

Muoio.

 

Rinasco.


	3. E giunge il buio.

Sgualdrina!

Come se non lo sapessi...

Nascosta, dicono?

Rannicchiata in qualche angolo, per paura dei pirati che stanno rastrellando la città casa per casa, in cerca di donne da restituire in seguito?

No, ti conosco, cagna.

Nascosta? Perché, se fossi stata catturata, anche a questa casa sarebbe arrivata la richiesta di riscatto?

Rintanata in qualche cantina?

No, no.

So che sei su quella dannata nave.

Vorrei far crescere la tempesta che sta arrivando, ma i miei poteri non sono così forti.

Ma tu...

 

Finché non vi allontanate abbastanza, finché non sei ancora di nessuno, posso raggiungerti.

Posso punirti.

 

Fuoco.

Sangue.

I tuoi capelli, che ho voluto proprio in previsione di quando avrei deciso di domarti una volta per sempre.

Un animale da uccidere...

ah!

Sì, questo.

È appropriato alla circostanza.

Alla tempesta.

La maledizione...

 

è fatto.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Un mese.

Un'altra tempesta.

Un altro attacco.

Ma questa volta c'è qualcosa di diverso...

 

perchè non si fermano a saccheggiare?

 

Stanno ignorando le locande, le case, le taverne.

 

Puntano diritto qui, quasi come se sapessero la strada a memoria.

 

Possibile che siano gli stessi? Che siano così idioti da tornare?

La vendetta sarebbe completa, allora! Li farò a pezzi, li vedrò bruciare, li costringerò a strisciare...

 

 

 

Il mio laboratorio è in fiamme. Come ha osato?

 

Lo assalgo, spada alla mano, pugnale nell'altra. Sono sempre stato il miglior schermidore della città...

 

Come è successo?

Com'è possibile?

È soltanto un sudicio pirata!

 

E quella voce che sussurra _"Capitano..."_

 

Il fumo, il sudore, mi fanno bruciare gli occhi, ma non c'è possibilità di errore.

È lei che sta entrando.

Tiene il volto nascosto sotto il cappuccio, ma quelle orribili protuberanze sotto il mantello la denunciano.

Raccolgo il fiato per la mia ultima soddisfazione.

 

_"Beh, ci rivediamo, puttana... quando ti hanno "catturata", credi che non sapessi che in realtà smaniavi per diventare il suo giocattolo? Sono felice di averti resa un tale mostro che nessun uomo potrà mai desiderarti!"_

 

Ma cosa...

cosa...

cosa?

 

...

 

NO!


	4. C'è un solo modo di consolare una donna...

Non ho intenzione di giocare al cavaliere errante. Non sono certo il tipo che affronta mostri, giganti e stregoni per il dubbio piacere di vendicare l'onore di una fanciulla in lacrime.

E a chiunque me lo chiedesse, posso rispondere tranquillamente che l'unico motivo che mi ha spinto a quel secondo assalto è stato il pensiero dei forzieri che avevamo dovuto trascurare la prima volta.

 

Tuttavia, devo riconoscere che è stata una autentica soddisfazione inchiodarlo al muro, anche se avrei preferito che durasse un po' più a lungo.

Giusto il tempo per dirgli quanto sia piacevole rovesciarti su un letto, o nella stiva, o sbatterti contro una paratia, o...oh, bè, suppongo che lo abbia capito comunque dal modo in cui mugolavi mentre ti infilavo la lingua in bocca.

La mia gattina in calore.

Soffi, miagoli, graffi e fai le fusa.

 

E poi ci sono notti come questa...

 

Avresti voluto salire in coperta già da prima, ma ti ho ordinato di restare a riposarti; sapevo cosa dovevamo attenderci, ed ora è arrivato il momento.

La tempesta non accenna a diminuire; la scelta più saggia sarebbe puntare verso il mare aperto, ma il vento non è disposto a lasciarci agire con saggezza, e continua a soffiare verso terra.

E il porto più sicuro, e il più vicino, è nascosto dietro un labirinto di scogli sommersi che, anche se non lo ammettererei mai apertamente, dà i brividi perfino a me.

Il pensiero della mia amata contro quelle rocce...

 

È il tuo momento, piccola.

 

Ho mandato il nostromo a chiamarti.

Ti ho spiegato la situazione.

 

E tu, ora, lasci cadere il mantello.

 

Restano solo i pantaloni da mozzo.

La casacca, che hai modificato perché non ti intralciasse i movimenti.

 

E quel rumore, così simile a quello delle vele, ma così diverso.

 

E ore, ore al timone, senza abbassare lo sguardo sulle onde, senza perderti di vista un solo istante, anche se l'acqua salata mi corre a ondate sul viso e mi fa bruciare gli occhi.

L'ultima virata, la più difficile.

 

Ho sentito il tuo grido:

"Tieni duro, sorellina!"

 

Anche tu hai imparato ad amare la Perla Nera.

 

Siamo al sicuro adesso, possiamo tirare il fiato. Il porto è tranquillo, come sempre, in questa cala in cui le onde non arrivano.

Ma la tempesta continua, lì in cielo. E so che cosa desideri...so che dopo questa fatica vorresti un po' di tempo per te.

 

Fai pure.

 

Occorrerà del tempo per sgottare, controllare che non ci siano falle, attraccare.

Occorrerà un altro po' di tempo per scegliere fra locande e taverne.

E a me occorrerà del tempo per il rum...

 

 

 

Nel frattempo...

 

 

 

Vola, mio albatros.

Vola.


	5. Come hai detto che ti chiami?

Io ti conosco.  
Io che ho scelto la vita del pirata per vedere la paura negli occhi altrui, invece della derisione.  
Io che in questa nave ho trovato una casa, e nei compagni di equipaggio dei veri fratelli.  
Io che so come ci si sente, a fare fin dalla nascita la parte del mostro.  
Io che posso capire come ti sei sentita, quella notte, al pensiero di non avere più un aspetto umano.  
Io che posso capire come ti sei sentita uscendo dalla stiva, nel renderti conto che, qui, nessuno ci faceva caso.  
E tantomeno al fatto di avere a bordo l'ennesima donna.  
  
Abbiamo fatto caso a ben altro...  
  
Al modo in cui cercavi di scomparire sullo sfondo, come se venire notata fosse qualcosa di simile ad una condanna a morte.  
Al modo in cui trasalivi ogni volta che ti si avvicinava qualcuno.  
Alla voce sottile che tiravi fuori quando dovevi per forza aprire bocca.  
Al tuo sguardo da topolino spaurito.  
  
Catturata con tutte le altre, trascinata su una nave di pirati, dove hai trovato il coraggio, proprio tu, di fare quel discorso al capitano?  
Oh, sì, conosciamo la forza della disperazione.   
Ma a che limite dovevi essere arrivata, per vedere la tua salvezza in una nave che issa il Jolly Roger?  
  
Abbiamo incominciato a capire a cosa ti avevamo strappata.  
  
E il giorno dopo è toccato a me portare la colazione al capitano.  
Le vostre voci, dall'altro lato della porta...  
  
  
  
Come hai detto che ti chiami, bestiolina?  
  
  
Non... non l'ho detto.  
Il mio nome...  
lo aveva scelto mio padre, il mio nome.  
  
Il padre che mi ha ignorata per i primi sei anni della mia vita, finché c'era mia madre con cui prendersela perché non ero un maschio.  
Il padre che, dopo che mia madre è morta, mi ha degnata di un po' di attenzione solo quando voleva prendermi a cinghiate.  
Il padre che quando avevo dieci anni mi ha venduta – perché dire a tutti che mandi tua figlia a fare la cameriera dai parenti, così almeno impara qualcosa, e che siccome penseranno loro a nutrirla e vestirla tu metterai da parte il suo salario per il futuro; e poi bertelo all'osteria, quel salario – vuol dire venderla, quella figlia.  
  
Il mio nome...  
ho sentito parlare di questa nave.   
Dicono che una volta aveva un nome diverso, e che siete stato voi a chiamarla Perla Nera...  
  
scegliete il nome che volete, Capitano.  
  
  
Hmmm... ci penserò su, bestiolina.  
  
  
  
Ti ho afferrato la mano, aiutandoti a salire la scaletta, mentre il capitano restava nella sua cabina a controllare le carte.  
Hai sgranato gli occhi quando ti ho detto che non pesavi niente.  
  
Hai passato l'intera mattina a rimuginarci sopra, ora lo so.  
Il dolore che avevi patito, perfino nelle ossa. Le nostre parole.  
E quando è uscito sul cassero hai raccolto il coraggio.  
  
Capitano...  
Che c'è?  
Ho... ho pensato ad un modo di rendermi utile a bordo.  
Oh. Beh, tanto meglio.  
Solo che...   
devo provare a fare una cosa, prima. È rischioso... e la mia vita non appartiene a me.  
Ho bisogno del vostro permesso, capitano.  
Oh? Beh, fai pure.  
ti ha risposto, restando a guardarti incuriosito.  
  
Ti sei avvicinata all'albero di maestra.   
Hai tolto quella specie di fagotto che ti nascondeva, sopra allo straccio legato al collo e in vita – tutto quello che puoi fare, ormai, per rendere omaggio al pudore.  
Hai iniziato ad arrampicarti, con l'esitazione di chi non ha mai afferrato una gomena.  
Sei salita in alto, sempre più in alto, fino in cima, là dove sembra che esista solo il vento.  
Hai lasciato la presa.  
  
  
  
Sei ritornata tra noi.  
  
  
  
Sarà meglio che trovi il modo di modificare i vestiti, bestiolina, in modo che non ti siano d'impiccio.  
  
Sì, capitano.  
  
Un passo.  
  
Bestiolina?  
  
Ti sei girata.  
  
Fila nella stiva.   
Tanto vale che tu ti scelga da subito un paio di ricambi – se li modifichi adesso che non sai fare niente non dovrai perdere tempo quando sarai più utile, comprendi?  
  
Sì, capitano.  
  
Un passo.  
  
Bestiolina?  
  
Ti sei fermata, di nuovo.  
  
Il tuo nome è _Mistral_.  
  
Sì, capitano.  
  
Sei corsa via, piangendo. Ma sorridevi.  
  
  
E oggi come ogni giorno, ridendo, sei salita in coffa.   
L'unica vedetta che non si arrampica mai sulle sartie.


	6. Un'altra volta?

_Stai piangendo un'altra volta?_

 

È diverso.

 

_Piangere è piangere._

 

Io...

conosci la fiaba del principe ranocchio?

 

_Beh, sì._

 

E lo conosci il seguito?

 

_Il seguito?_

 

C'è un seguito che parla del viaggio del principe e della principessa verso il castello di lui, dopo il matrimonio. Racconta che il servitore più fedele aveva sofferto così tanto, quando il principe era stato trasformato, che si era fatto mettere tre anelli di ferro attorno al cuore per paura che si spezzasse. E che nel ritorno, per la gioia, il cuore gli si allargò tanto che gli anelli saltarono, uno alla volta, facendo un tale rumore che ogni volta il principe e la principessa pensarono che si fosse rotta la carrozza.

 

_E...?!?_

 

e...

e io mi sento come se fosse saltato uno di quegli anelli.

 

...

 

 

 

Peso trentacinque chili.

Ho i piedi palmati, e un'apertura alare di tre metri e mezzo.

Sono sulla Perla Nera.

Non so assolutamente nulla della vita su una nave, ma imparerò a rendermi utile, anche se adesso sono solo la mascotte di bordo e il... passatempo... del capitano.

Mi chiamo Mistral.

 

 

 

Sono nata un'altra volta, Anamaria.

Temo che dovrai sopportare queste crisi ancora per un po'... i neonati piangono sempre moltissimo.


	7. Verità alle onde

Dopo un tale viaggio, dopo tutto quello che è successo, sono tornata a casa.

Se casa si può chiamare questo pezzo di terra, ora che non c'è nessuno qui per me.

E non riesco a staccarmi dal mare, pur sapendo fin troppo bene che non è il momento di correre rischi su una nave; devo prendermi cura di me stessa.

Così vado a passeggio sulla spiaggia, anche di notte; non è un comportamento adatto ad una signora sposata, lo so, ma io non sono semplicemente una signora sposata. Ad ogni modo, non è rimasto nessuno a cui io tenga, a preoccuparsi del mio comportamento indecoroso.

Per il nuovo governatore sono troppo preziosa perché si formalizzi per così poco, anche se sua moglie teme che possa traviare la loro cara figliola.

 

E in questa notte, con la tempesta che si avvicina, si affastellano i ricordi degli ultimi mesi, e mi ritrovo a parlare alle onde.

 

Ricordo lo sbalordimento di Will...

"Andata? Come sarebbe, andata?"

"Ci hai cacciati in questo pasticcio. Se questo serve a tirarcene fuori, è andata".

 

Pensavo che volesse soltanto un ostaggio, da usare contro Will, o Jack. O perfino contro Barbossa.

Oppure che volesse....beh.

 

Non potevo immaginare che stesse pensando a _quello_.

 

Aveva visto soltanto me.

Quella notte...

ha parlato del consiglio, di liberazione, di ricompense... di quello che avrebbe fatto se non ci fossero state ricompense.

 

Ha tentato di baciarmi.

No, in realtà _mi ha baciata_.

L'ho respinto...

l'ho _morso_.

 

E in una manciata di secondi il mondo si è ribaltato attorno a noi, ancora una volta.

 

 

 

È morto chiedendoti perdono, Calipso.


	8. Naufrago

_E così, mio bel capitano, i miei favori vorresti?_

 

 

Un rombo ti ferisce le orecchie.

 

 

_Oppure, se concederteli non volessi..._

 

 

I polmoni sembrano strapparsi dal petto, nella ricerca affannosa dell'aria.

 

 

_...la mia furia saresti disposto ad affrontare?_

 

 

Le onde ti si chiudono sopra, un'altra volta.

 

 

_Una sola occasione è tutto ciò che chiedi al tuo fato?_

 

 

Quando riemergi, il lampo ti mostra una possibilità di salvezza.

 

 

_Non su una semplice mortale avresti dovuto posare gli occhi._

 

 

Sta a te lottare per raggiungerla.

 

 

_Grande è l'errore che hai commesso, Sao Feng..._

 

 

Ti liberi della veste di seta – qualcosa di prezioso, da cedere in cambio di un dono più grande.

 

 

_...ma l'intenzione..._

 

 

Resti a torso nudo, battagliando contro la risacca.

 

 

_...è stata apprezzata._

 

 

Fradicio, intirizzito, vomitando acqua salata, ti trascini sulla spiaggia di Tortuga.


End file.
